


【白朱】星际物语

by Honey_Cutex



Category: CUTEX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cutex/pseuds/Honey_Cutex





	【白朱】星际物语

白宇把朱一龙轻轻放在床上，吻他的眼睛，白宇发现自己格外喜欢朱一龙的眼睛，那双眼睛，就像会说话一样，有时候朱一龙做了什么惹白宇不开心的事，只要无辜的眨眨眼睛，白宇就不气了，抱着他亲个没完。  
白宇一开始还怕朱一龙放不开，但朱一龙却在主动地解白宇的衬衫扣子，白宇心中一喜，率先脱下了朱一龙的T恤，低头吻上了朱一龙的唇，这个吻就远远不如当时吻眼睛时来得温柔。白宇没等朱一龙解完自己的扣子，反手把衬衫脱下，扣子崩了几颗扔在床边。白宇左手覆上朱一龙的乳头，轻轻的揉着，嘴上却攻城略地般吻着，直到朱一龙的唇红肿不已，白宇终于往下进攻，朱一龙被解放的嘴发出了轻微的呻吟声。白宇轻轻的啄着朱一龙的脖子、肩头，很快来到了他已经揉得格外挺立的乳头，俯身亲了下去，本来就格外敏感的地方被白宇又舔又拽，朱一龙忍不住扒着白宇的肩膀呻吟了起来，“啊……白宇……白宇……疼……”而白宇很明显不准备放过他，左边的乳头被亲的同时，右边的在白宇的手下也缓缓变硬了，因为是初次，白宇的前戏做得格外足。  
白宇转战右边的乳头的时候，光着的腹部感受到了朱一龙下面的勃起，白宇抬了抬眼看到朱一龙居然也正看着自己，是平时求饶的眼神，但却没换来白宇的怜悯。不过白宇的左手放过了已经红肿起来的左边乳头，伸进了朱一龙的裤子，握住了他的阴茎，与此同时，朱一龙发出了不可控的呻吟声，“啊……”白宇轻轻的撸动着，嘴里的动作也没停，这一上一下快感的累积让初经人事的朱一龙哪里受得了，很快便泄了白宇一手，白宇停下了嘴里的动作，做了起来舔起了手里的东西。这样的动作看得朱一龙更害羞了，“白宇……脏……”  
“不脏，我宝贝的东西，甜得很，不信你来尝尝。”白宇舔干净手里的东西，附身再次吻上了朱一龙的唇，腥味儿一下子涌进朱一龙的嘴和鼻子里，但朱一龙没放开白宇的脖子。白宇脱下朱一龙的裤子，丢在一旁，又开始脱自己的裤子，朱一龙伸出手想帮他，白宇便停下了动作，坐享其成。但是被白宇吻到缺氧的朱一龙发现自己根本打不开白宇的腰带，一气之下，朱一龙把白宇推翻在床上，低头去解腰带。白宇被朱一龙突如其来的动作吓到了，但还是看着挂着两个“红灯笼”的星星终于解开了腰带，脱下了他的裤子。朱一龙却不知道接下来该怎么办了，只好有样学样地伸进手去撸动起来，但是第一次做这事的朱一龙显然不得要领，白宇的欲望不仅没得到发泄反而愈加攻心，只好重新推倒朱一龙，一手脱下内裤，一手拿过早已买好放在床头柜的润滑剂。  
白宇的手指伸进后面的时候，朱一龙的眉毛都蹙到了一起，第二根手指进去的时候，朱一龙已经痛到抽气，但是他狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，第三根手指进去，白宇开始小幅度抽动起来，朱一龙痛苦的表情看在白宇的眼里，他不禁停下了手里的动作，朱一龙见他停下来了，睁开双眼看着白宇，半晌，朱一龙开了口，“白宇，我想要你”。  
爱人的话就如同一剂兴奋剂，白宇手里的动作虽慢，但是渐渐的，朱一龙的肠壁已经能分泌一些肠液，甬道终于没那么干，朱一龙的表情也终于没有那么痛苦了。  
第一次，白宇还是选择了比较平稳的方式，他的四根手指在甬道里久久不出去，他不知道哪个程度下能不让朱一龙受伤，但是朱一龙适时地发表了意见，“白宇……进来……”  
白宇强忍住一冲到底的冲动，慢慢地扶着自己的阴茎进入，虽然润滑了很久，但白宇还是只进去了一个头部，白宇见朱一龙没露出什么痛苦的表情，白宇慢慢地向里面进军，朱一龙双手紧紧抓着床单，但没发出一点声音。  
“宝贝，放松，好不好，如果痛就叫出来，我会停下来。”  
朱一龙很听话，白宇很快感觉到了他的努力，终于忍住心疼，慢慢插到了底。  
“啊……”  
两个人不约而同地发出了一声叹息。  
白宇抓着朱一龙屁股，开始缓慢抽动起来。  
“龙龙……好紧……你放松……”  
“啊……白宇……再慢一点……”  
两个人都在努力地让对方舒服，终于，朱一龙渐渐感到了快感，甬道里没有那么紧了，白宇的动作开始加快。  
“白宇，慢点……慢点……”  
“宝贝……你好棒……好棒……”  
突然，白宇顶到了某个地方，朱一龙发出了一次大声的喊叫，“啊……”白宇知道自己找到了让朱一龙舒服的地方，便冲着那个点凶猛进攻起来，房间里全是囊袋撞击屁股的声音，朱一龙逐渐失去了仅存的理智，大声喊叫起来，“白宇……太深了……白宇……啊……”  
白宇不理会朱一龙的喊叫，飞快地抽插了二十来下，射了出来。  
白宇还处在不应期里，但是他没有停下动作，而是仍然在慢慢抽插，附身吻着朱一龙，十几分钟过后，白宇的阴茎又逐渐硬了起来，而朱一龙的阴茎也慢慢抬起了头，白宇感觉到了，抽插的幅度大了很多。他在网上看到说背入更深更爽，但是他想看着朱一龙，所以他选择了另一个动作，他抱起朱一龙，让朱一龙坐在自己身上，性器就这样进入了更深的地方，朱一龙痛得大呼起来，但白宇并没有给他起身的机会，反而是拖着朱一龙的屁股轻轻起伏，寻找着朱一龙的敏感点，终于找到了，朱一龙的手撑在白宇的胸上，前不久射过的阴茎已经开始出水，白宇的动作不断加快。  
“白宇……不行……不……”  
“宝贝……那我停下……”  
眼看着白宇真的不动了，甚至躺了下来，朱一龙感觉得到里面滚烫的性器就在敏感点边上却丝毫不动，朱一龙竟然开始自己动起来，但是他的体力支撑不了他动几下，对于快感的欲望最终淹没了一切，“白宇……你动一下……动一下……”  
“宝贝，你说……你要什么……你说出来，我就给你……”  
“我要……要你……”  
“要我干嘛……”  
“要你……”  
朱一龙的耳朵已经红到不行了，死活说不出下面的话，白宇也不为难他，起身扶起朱一龙的屁股，比刚才更大力地起伏起来，灭顶的快感很快涌了上来，朱一龙觉得自己像是缺水的鱼，连呼吸都牵动着自己的神经，他的手不由自主地覆上自己的阴茎，而白宇却抓着他的手不许他自己撸动。  
“宝贝……我要……干到你射……”  
白宇使劲顶着胯，朱一龙觉得自己下一秒可能就要分裂了，但是快感从四面八方涌了上来，让他沉沦，白宇的动作越来越快，朱一龙也叫得越来越沙哑，终于，白宇再次射了出来，而与此同时朱一龙也射在了白宇的腹部。  
朱一龙体力不支地倒在了白宇的怀里，白宇吻着朱一龙，过了好一会儿才依依不舍将朱一龙放在床上，把自己的性器拔了出来。

白宇亲了亲朱一龙的眼泪，他以为那只是因为初经人事的疼，并没有感受到眼泪里无限的悲戚。白宇把朱一龙抱进浴室，强忍着再来一次的冲动，细细地清洗，甚至还给他上了药。看着朱一龙熟睡时还紧蹙的眉头，用手轻轻抚平了才微笑着睡过去了。而一直装睡的朱一龙听到白宇呼吸平稳便睁开了眼睛，他再次收到了来自星团管理局的信息，他知道，那是他回去的通知。

朱一龙拿着自己早已准备好的小包裹，把自己的用具统统丢进了垃圾袋，最后，他看着床上熟睡的白宇，按照规定，朱一龙应该消除白宇的记忆，口诀念到一半，朱一龙放弃了，不管怎样，朱一龙还是想让白宇记得自己。他知道这是自私的，骤然失爱的感觉他虽然没有感受过，但是他能想象到白宇会有多痛苦。可是他不想就这么做白宇生命里没人记得的过客，他甚至都想着，哪怕白宇恨他，也是好的。

朱一龙离开的时候，发现自己盯着白宇看了那么久，居然忘了再给他一个吻。

九.

朱一龙消失了。  
这是白宇起床后仔细翻找了五遍之后得出的结论。后知后觉的他此时才突然想到，自己问过他关于实现愿望的事，自己应该知道实现了愿望，朱一龙就会离开的。可白宇自从和朱一龙在一起之后，被恋爱的甜蜜和欣喜笼罩着，完全忘了这件事。

白宇请了假，在家里窝了好多天。  
一开始，他疯狂的查询资料，想要找到有关这件事的哪怕一点资料，但是没有。后来，他想找朱一龙存在的证据，翻来覆去，只找到了一盆被朱一龙留在了阳台上的花，没人照顾的这几天，花蔫蔫的，白宇赶快学着朱一龙的样子，给花儿浇了水。

从那天起，白宇的人生又恢复到了以往的平淡，除了给那盆花浇水的时候，他没有一丝笑意。甚至开始天天酗酒度日，他有时候在家里，对着盆花和天上的星空喝，有时候下班后跑到酒吧，甚至还会跑到舞池里跟里面的男男女女贴身热舞，他想着，那个星星那么小心眼儿的一个人，自己和同事打几分钟电话都会不乐意，那看到自己和别人亲近，是不是就会回来。事实证明不会的，直到舞池里那个白宇身旁的辣妹差点跟着白宇回了家，朱一龙也没再出现。

白宇觉得自己幼稚极了，那个星星，离着自己那么远，怎么可能看得到他和谁在一起。

白宇从此之后又多了一个习惯，那就是没事的时候就在阳台的望远镜里找朱一龙。一开始他也觉得自己很是可笑，那么多的星团，他怎么可能分得出里面的哪颗谁是朱一龙呢。然而无尽的思念无处安放，白宇只能用这种看似无用的活动去疏解心绪。

白宇颓靡了很久，他总是回忆着和朱一龙在一起的日子，那个最开始闪闪发光的小星星，那个红着耳朵和他亲吻的朱一龙，还有第一次……痛的抽气但还是紧紧抱着白宇的肩膀咬着唇要他继续的……他的爱人。他发觉自己根本忘不了那个人，他的家里，虽然朱一龙的用具都不在了，但是和朱一龙一起看的碟片，朱一龙做饭的厨房，因为喜欢火锅买来的底料……办公室里朱一龙给他买的多肉，电脑屏幕上朱一龙画的第一幅画，旁边的落款上本来朱一龙郑重地写上了自己的名字，但白宇趁他不注意在后面加上了“❤白宇”，惹得朱一龙的耳朵红了好久。他也发现自己根本就不想忘记朱一龙，哪怕朱一龙可能永远也回不来了。

单位领导看到白宇颓废了很久，又有人跟他说疑似是跟隔壁科室的小祝恋爱失败了，领导便体恤白宇，说最近正好有流星雨，让他去天文站住一段时间，散散心，正好也指导指导刚去的那位“高材生”。

一听说又有流星雨，白宇瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，他连连感谢领导，立马回家收拾东西出发了。  
以前那么多次离开家去天文站，白宇从来没有如此欢喜过，他抱着不大的行李，坐在车上，想着奶奶曾经说过的话，“下次见到流星，一定要虔诚的许愿啊”。

白宇到了天文站，收到了“高材生”小王的热烈欢迎，当天晚上，小王就拉着他喝酒，白宇看着他就像看到了几年前刚来天文站的自己，微笑着安慰他、疏导他。

这次的流星雨，中国并没有最好的观测点，白宇第二天听到酒醒的小王说出来的时候，很是失落，但是他又想着朱一龙说的，他们选人是随机的，所以只能把这份希望寄托在这几亿分之一。

流星雨对于和人类的约定从来都十分认真。白宇拿着买好的戒指来到曾经站着的那个小土丘上，就开始许愿，他也数不清楚自己到底说了多少遍，许了多少遍，总之自己的手心已经开始出汗，自己的嗓子已经有一些沙哑，他静静地等着，等着那个人再次落在自己怀里。

但是没有，他失望地睁开眼，发现眼前站着的是一个从未谋面的男子，只是和朱一龙一样穿着一身“巴啦啦套装”。

“你好，我是星17613号，应你心愿而来，现在，你可以说出你的愿望了。”  
“我想要一颗叫朱一龙的星，星408416号。”

白宇面前的人最开始十分惊讶，但是既然已经选中了他，自己就必须帮他实现愿望，于是他打开了和星团管理局的联通渠道，开始和管理员联系。管理员也从没遇到过这种情况，表示需要询问领导，让他稍等。于是17613号如实说给了白宇。

既然需要等待，那就说明有希望。没想到那个人开始和白宇攀谈起来。  
“你之前也被选中过？”  
“是。”  
“那你真的是很幸运了，我还从来没遇到过这种情况。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“名字？”  
“是啊。”  
“我们星不能告诉人类自己的名字，在人间我们只有编号。”  
“那龙……那朱一龙……”  
“他可能太小了，进修没到那个阶段吧。”  
“哦……”  
白宇又想起了朱一龙当时傻乎乎地自我介绍的时候，还说什么会派最有可能实现自己愿望的星星。白宇想着，看到那人突然转身走远了一些，好像在侧耳听着什么。过了一会儿，那个人回到了自己面前。

“许愿人，你的愿望可以实现……”  
“真的？！”  
“但许愿人请听我说完，因为我们从来没有接到过这样的愿望，经过商议决定，你的愿望要付出相应的代价。你们人类本来是可以有转世的，如果你想让408416号来到人间，那么你死后，就会变成宇宙里的细小尘埃，无法回到人间。”  
“那……朱一龙呢？”  
“他将成为一个真正的人，生生世世活在这里。”  
“好。”  
白宇才不管什么几生几世的问题，他只想和朱一龙在一起。别说是变成细小尘埃，就算是下一世他灰飞烟灭，他也毫不在乎。更何况他的龙龙可以生生世世活在这里，吃他喜欢的火锅，画他见到的山山水水、美丽星空，爱上让他幸福的人。他的龙龙，一定能活的很好。

“那请许愿人回家等待，七天后，408416号会去到你的身边。”

十.

白宇回了家，开始准备朱一龙“回家”的东西，之前给星星买的所有日用品都不见了，只能重新买，白宇按照他的喜好，给他买好了一整套东西，还按照他的尺码买了好多的衣服，挂在衣橱里，欣喜地等着他的星星回家。

第七天一早，白宇就起床打扫房间，尽管这七天里，白宇已经打扫了不知道多少遍，但是他还是每个角落都认真地打扫着。

叮咚！  
白宇跑着去开了门，门外站着的，却是一个长得很像朱一龙的大帅哥。  
“白宇！”  
大帅哥一把抱住了白宇，白宇的手尴尬地支棱着，朱一龙久久没有等到白宇的拥抱，于是松开了手，看着一脸懵圈的白宇。  
“白宇！我是朱一龙！”  
靠！声音怎么这么好听！  
“你是……朱一龙？”  
“是啊，是我啊。”  
白宇先把人拉进屋，看到那人轻车熟路地找到了沙发，拿过靠垫像龙龙曾经做过的那样半躺在沙发上，白宇终于相信了，眼前这个成熟大帅哥就是他的“龙龙”。

“你怎么……”  
“我们星星五百岁之前生长很快的……”  
“哦……”  
看着眼前跟自己年龄差不多的朱一龙，白宇直觉再喊他“龙龙”不太合适，但是，重逢的喜悦让他无暇顾及这些。  
他兴奋地搂过朱一龙，放开，又搂上，又放开，仔仔细细地抚摸那人的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，就好像不敢相信他的朱一龙、他的星回来了。  
两个人腻歪了很久，白宇才想起来问问朱一龙在人间身份的事情，朱一龙表示不用担心，自己现在是有身份证的人！说完就拿出自己的身份证，白宇一看，傻眼了，朱一龙的年龄居然是二十七岁，足足比自己大了两岁！至于白宇喊了朱一龙“龙哥”、“哥哥”，但是在床上逼着朱一龙叫自己“哥哥”、“老公”，那就是后话了。

晚上，“运动”过后，朱一龙躺在白宇的怀里，声音很是疲惫。  
“你下辈子……就会成为细小尘埃……是不是？”  
“嗯……”  
朱一龙翻过身面对着白宇，神情很是认真。  
“没关系，细小尘埃最后会成为一颗星的，到时候，我一定次次许愿，盼你归来。”  
“小傻瓜，你下辈子就不记得我了。”  
“不会的，我不会喝孟婆的汤，我要记得你，生生世世。”  
“好，我等你。”

————————————————  
从这一刻起，我已属于你  
你的轮廓已变成，我这颗心的模具  
————————————————

FIN.


End file.
